Bella's New Life
by felicia2235
Summary: Max who had been flying overhead hears the break up between Edward and Bella and finds Bella on the forest floor and gives her an option to start over. Leave this life of pain behind and become a different breed of Vampire with him and his boys. Bella agrees and leaves Forks behind. She meets the lost boys and falls for them all. Bella/All 4 boys. Mature content.


_Max who had been flying overhead hears the break up between Edward and Bella and finds Bella on the forest floor and gives her an option to start over. Leave this life of pain behind and become a different breed of Vampire with him and his boys. Bella agrees and leaves Forks behind and heads to Santa Carla that night with Max. She meets the lost boys and falls for them all. Bella/All four lost boys. Bella becomes there perfect mate and completes there group. Star has already been killed and so have the Emerson's. Mature content. Don't own anything. _

Max sneered in disgust as the day walker breaks this human girl's heart and just leaves her crying out for him on the forest floor. Max observes her for a while. She's beautiful and would make an amazing Vampire and she knew what the day walker was and loved him anyways showing that she was loyal no matter what. Max smirked knowing this was the girl he'd been looking for, for his boys. This was the girl he'd been looking for as a daughter to complete their family.

Max hated the day walkers and so did his boys. Dropping to the ground Max walked over and kneeled down next to her. She saw him and sat up quickly.

"Shush. Young one. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Max and I heard what happened between you and the day walker I wanted to offer my help." He said and she pushed the wet hair out of her face and stared at him in shock.

"You know what they are?" she ask him and he chuckled.

"Yes of course. Didn't they tell you there are two breeds of Vampires around? Day walkers and then my kind. The real Vampires. Once that can't go out at night, have fangs and drink off only blood of humans." He said and she shook her head no.

"Prove it." she said and he chuckled and vamped his face out and she gasp in shock but didn't scream. Fascinated by his face she reach forward and touched his fangs before giggling and jerking her hand back. He just chuckled at her. She looked the man over and snorted. He didn't look like a Vampire. Three piece blue suit and glasses but hey to each their own right.

"Not scared are you?" he ask her and she shook her head no.

"Should I be?" she ask and he laughed.

"No. I have an offer for you." he told her and she raised a brow at him.

"Oh?" she said and he nodded.

"Want to become a vampire like me? Leave this place behind and join me and my boys in Santa Carla?" he ask and she gapped open mouth at him.

"Are you serious?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yes. I've been wanting a daughter. And I know my boys would like having a female around." He said and she bit her lip thinking.

"How do I become a vampire like you?" he ask and he chuckled.

"You'd drink some of my blood and that will turn you into a half Vampire. Once you make your first kill you turn fully. No 3 days of burning pain and all that like with the day walkers." He said and she nodded in thought.

Did she want to become a Vampire? Yeah she did. Did she want to leave Forks? Hell yeah. Did she still love Edward? Maybe but he broke her heart and she'd never forgive him for that. Max was offering her a new life, a way out of the boring human life she had and the thought of doing something Edward would be completely against made her smirk. Could she kill humans? Yeah, she never understood why the Cullen's tortured themselves with animal blood and with what happened with Jasper she really didn't know why they did that. Turning she nodded to Max.

"Ok. Let's do it. I'm Bella by the way." she said and he smiled and stood holding his hand out to her to take. When she did he pulled her up and told her to hold on and took to the sky.

"You can fly?" she gasp and he chuckled down at her.

"Of course. You will be able to once you're turned. David, my oldest child and the leader of my kids that call themselves the lost boys. They'll teach you everything you need to know." he told her and she nodded and enjoyed the ride as they flew to Santa Carla.

(Page break)

It only took a couple hours at the speed In which Max flew and before she knew it they landed on the porch of a beach side villa.

"Nice. You all live here?" she ask looking around the living room. Max chuckled and shook his head.

"No, my boys are too rowdy for me to live with them all the time. They live in a cave they found that use to be a hotel years ago but after an earthquake it collapsed into the ground. It's actually pretty neat. I bought the land and they live there with the half vampire child Laddie. There was another young women living there named Star. I saved her one night when I was traveling from LA and made her a half. She hated it. Hated me and the boys and gave us nothing but trouble and refused to turn fully. Then she almost got my boys killed so I had to eliminate her. Nothing in dangers the lives of my family." He said and Bella nodded. She understood that. They protected each other, sounded nice.

"So what now?" she ask and Max nodded and motioned her over towards him. She followed him upstairs and into the guest room and had her sit on the bed.

"You'll drink my blood and then sleep until tomorrow night. Once you wake you'll be a half and you'll feel off until you feed and turn. I'll have my boys come by and take you hunting and to your new home. They'll just love you." Max said as he brushed Bella's hair over her shoulder. She was a beautiful girl and he knew his boys would love her. Blushing she cleared her throat.

"Um. Will I be required to do things for you and the boys in order to be accepted in?" she ask looking down and blushed dark red. Max frowned for a moment before he understood what she was asking and chuckled.

"No dear. But you'll find once turned that you'll probably want to. With the boys at least. I'll be your Sire, your father figure and as beautiful as you are I'm not in the business of sleeping with my children. David and the boys though, are very wild and draw a lot of attention to themselves. There bad boys as you'd call them and females seem to notice them where ever they go. Being a vampire is all about needs. You'll need to feed, hunt, be in a pack and sex comes along with it. You may enjoy that with the boys but only if you want to. They'd love a mate but we wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to Bella." He told her and she nodded and relaxed.

"Ok." She said and he nodded and bit into his wrist and held it out to her. She closed her eyes and closed her mouth over the wound and drank. She shivered in pleasure as the taste hit her mouth. She never knew she'd enjoy the taste of blood but damn if it wasn't good.

When she'd had enough Max pulled his arm back and let it heal before laying Bella on the bed as she started to pass out. Smiling to himself he left her to her sleep as he went to contact his boys.

_David. _Max called through there link.

_What. _He snapped back and Max rolled his eyes.

_Tomorrow come to my home as soon as the sun sets. You need to meet your new member and teach her to hunt. _Max said and he could fell the curiosity through the link with the boys and David rolling his eyes.

_Not another Star I hope? _He ask and Max snorted.

_No. Not this one. She's perfect. Her names Bella. _Max said and replied with David the conversations he had with Bella and what he saw with the cold one. David was silent for a while before replying.

_Alright. Well, be there._ David said and cut off the link. Max sighed and let the pull of the sun put him to sleep.

Max woke that evening and dressed and went upstairs to check on Bella. She was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and he chuckled. Thorn was laying at her side, wagging his tail which meant he accepted her already.

"Feel like shit right?" he ask and Bella groaned.

"You've no idea." She told him and he walked into the room and hugged her to him.

"Oh trust me my dear. I know all about it. You'll be so much better once you've fed. Are you ready to feed tonight or are you planning to wait some?" Max ask and Bella snorted.

"No. I'm ready. I don't want to feel like this any longer than I have to." She said and Max nodded.

"You can shower through there and change. Wear as much black as possible and you'll fit in. The boys are on their way." Max told her and she nodded and went to shower.

Max met the boys downstairs as they barged in smoking and looking around for Bella.

"She's showering and she's ready to feed tonight so don't make her wait around or you'll have a raving newborn on your hands." Max told David who nodded and they all looked towards the top of the stairs when they heard the click of shoes coming.

"Damn." Paul whistled as they got a good look at their new pack member. All their jaws dropped as they gazed at Bella and she looked down in embarrassment at their stares. Star's beauty was nothing compared to Bella and David smirked. She'd be perfect once she feeds. Pale skin, curvy but toned petite body and long dark hair. Nice.

"Bella I'd like you to meet David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul and the young one it Laddie. Laddie will stay with me tonight while you take Bella to feed. I'll order clothes and things Bella will need and you can pick them up later on." Max said and Bella waved at everyone who nodded at what Max said.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said shyly and David chuckled at the feel of lust coming off all the boys as well as Bella, though hers was concealed and he could tell she was a virgin. Her smell was amazing and it caused him to lick his lips.

"Welcome to the gang Bella. Max says your ready to feed?" David ask and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I feel like shit and I'm ready for it to be over." She said and they all chuckled and nodded. They remembered that feeling.

"Well let's book it then cutie. Come on." Paul said and Bella laughed as he grabbed her hand and yanked her outside. He was tall, with long blonde hair and dressed like he was stuck in the 80's but it worked on him.

Actually to Bella all 4 boys were so gorgeous to her. All different but all so hot. She thought Edward was beautiful but he was nothing in comparison and they screamed danger. It was thrilling.

"Ever ridden a Bike before?" David ask walking beside her as Paul pulled her towards their Bikes. Shaking her head no he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards his as the other 3 mounted their bikes.

"You'll love it. Hop on." He told her and helped her on the back and showed her how to wrap her arms around his waist. She fit perfect behind him on his bike.

"Hold on baby girl." Dwayne told her from beside them. Nodded Bella laughed out loud as David kicked started the bike and shot off quickly. He was right, she loved it.

"Oh my gosh." She said in his ear and he smirked back at her. Star never was comfortable on the bikes but Bella was at home and relaxed.

They pulled up to the woods and parked. Bella could hear the faint sounds of partying going on at the beach and music. She looked towards David who just motioned for them to follow him.

When they walked out of the woods to the sand Bella saw a group of maybe 6 guys, drunk and dancing around. She watched them for a moment and thought of what the Cullen's would think and she smirked to herself. She realized after taking Max's blood that she no longer felt anything but anger and hatred towards the Cullen's and knew she was ready to put that behind her and embrace this new life.

"Ready, Bella to become a Vampire." David ask and she looked at him and saw the boys face was already Vamped out and she felt hers do the same for the first time and she nodded.

"More than ready. What do I do?" she ask and he smiled and moved to stand behind her. She felt his body press against hers and her breathing increased.

"Follow your instincts. You're a killer now. Look at those humans. You need their blood to survive. You'll never grow old, never die but you must feed." He whispered into her ear before the boys flew towards the group of men. Bella watched for a brief moment as they tore into their prey and she closed her eyes before taking off after them. She landed next to David and Marko who tossed a human at her feet and waited. When she sank her fangs into the man's neck and drank him down they cheered. She had fed, made a kill and was now one of them and David could feel her excitement and content in her emotions and he knew, he knew then that she was meant to be there and the boys nodded in agreement with his thoughts.

Oh yes. There Mate was home.

SHOULD I CONTINUE?


End file.
